


Cuyanir

by LittleLuna0304



Series: Gra'tua y Mirjahaal [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Oh look another OC one-shot because I have literally no self control, Parent and Child feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuna0304/pseuds/LittleLuna0304
Summary: After the first Mandalorian Civil War the warriors who wouldn't give up their way of life were sent into exile on Concordia. This is the story of how they survived the first months on the moon and how Soga came to be Alor.
Series: Gra'tua y Mirjahaal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722673
Kudos: 13





	Cuyanir

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought about by one line of dialogue that Satine had in the Clone wars about the exiled Mandalorians being dead. Twenty years isn't a very long time, not enough time for all of the exiles to die out unless   
> 1\. They were left to die of exposure on Concordia   
> 2\. Satine knew they weren't dead and was lying through her teeth  
> I decided it was both

Soga was hungry.

It wasn't even just that her belly was empty--and it was so very empty. She was hungry for warmth, for comfort. For the strength to find prey so her _ad'ika_ could eat. So he wouldn't have to go to sleep crying. 

She shifted her frozen fingers on the hilt of her dagger. It was the only weapon she had been able to smuggle with her when they were dumped on this miserable frozen moon. When word came down from the higher ups that a treaty had been signed and that the New Mandalorians enforcers were coming for them, she had run back to their tent and frantically ripped open the seams of her favorite quilt. She had been biting off the last stitch when the ships touched down. They had confiscated most of their belongings but they hadn't bothered to pull the quilt away from where she had wrapped it around Dimrik. 

Their mistake. 

One day,she told herself. One day she would plunge it into the throat of that pretender, Satine. Her suffering would only be a fraction of Soga's anguish. All Soga wanted was her life. 

They had taken everything from her. 

Her home, her armor, her place in the universe.

Everything but her _aliit_. And if she didn't find a kill soon, it would take them too. 

The snow was coming down even thicker on this part of the mountain. It made tracking all that much harder. The prints she was following were being covered and if she didn't find the creature at their source soon, she would have to start from scratch. It wouldn't be worth the energy to go back to the mines where the exiles were sheltering; either she found food tonight or she wouldn't have the stamina to go out again. 

Something snapped behind her and she froze. Hope spread through her chest as she turned slowly toward the outcropping of rocks above her. 

A scream caught in her throat. 

How had it snuck up on her? She must have been too focused on the tracks, too fuzzy from hunger to realize that she was being stalked. 

The fanged cat stared down at her, tail swishing lazily. Her eyes locked with its amber gaze. There was no running -- a wrong move would send her straight down the side of the mountain. 

She adjusted her grip on the blade and waited, planting her feet. She would have one chance to use the gravity of the cat's leap to her advantage. If she didn't hit her mark and kill it instantly, she was dead. Either way, one of their younglings was going to eat tonight. 

The leap wasn't telegraphed at all and it pushed off in one graceful movement. She was just a few seconds to slow. She thrust upward into the cat's chin but not before it slashed its claws across her chest and arm. She shrieked as the force of the cat's pounce threw them backwards together, tumbling down the rock face. Her back collided with one of the spindly trees that clung to the mountain hard and the cat's weight pinned her down. 

It was dead. She had done it. 

Now she just had to do the hard part: get it back to the mines. She knew she was done for. She would either bleed out on the way back or the puncture wounds would became infected. Either way she would be joining Dimrik's other _buir_ in the _manda_ ; she could at least be reunited with Ca'tra knowing she had done everything to make sure Kote and Dimrik outlived her. 

That was more than enough. 

She crawled her way out from under the beast's carcass and hauled it by the hind leg to flatter ground. The trip down the mountain was excruciating. 

The snow was getting thicker. She was so close to the mine when she tripped and fell into the drift of snow. She was so tired. She pushed herself up despite the protest from her shoulder. She couldn't get her legs to move. 

This was it. What a stupid way to die. 

She licked her chapped lips and tried to call out. The first sound came out as a gasp. She sobbed under her breath and tried to gather herself. She drew as much air into her lungs as she could with the burning gashes across her chest. 

"Help!" She held the scream for as long as she could and asked the _manda_ that someone would hear and come looking. They had to find her so they could take the meat back. She needed to know that her boy would survive this. 

She sagged back down and put her head against the body of the cat. It was still warm. She buried her hands in its sabled fur. Even with her gloves her fingers were almost completely numb. She focused on the tingling pain that shot up her hands at the warmth as she tried to fight off the approaching darkness. 

There was a faint roaring in her ears. She cracked her eyes open and jerked away from the reds and oranges and blues that flood her vision. It was very bright. She blinks to clear her eyes. Ah, they had laid her out next to the forge, in the furthermost part of the cavern where it was warmest. Her head was propped up by something and there's movement next to her face. 

"Drink this." Her _riduur's_ sweet baritone came from behind her. Something warm and wet was pressed to her lips and she obeyed. The broth was plain but Soga couldn't remember anything tasting as good. 

He set the bowl aside, which gave Soga a clear view down her torso. The white of the bandages around her chest and bicep were a stark contrast to the blue of her skin. They cover most of her with only a small bit of her midriff showing. 

"You shouldn't have wasted the rest of the first aid we have left." 

Kote leaned forward, an eyebrow raised sardonically. "Are you really going to complain about the fact we saved your life?" 

Soga wanted to point out that it was impractical given the extent of her injuries. But she's also aware that had the shoe been on the other foot, she would have done the same. She glowered at him and licked her lips "I suppose not." 

"Good." He ran a hand through her short hair, dragging blunt nails across her scalp. Her body's instinctual response was to draw a contented sigh but it faltered when pain radiated through her chest. 

Right, shallow breaths.

She turned toward the direction of the mine's mouth. Some of the other _mando'ade_ were sitting around eating; the next round of hunters were preparing for the next hunt.

This was the way. Survival was a constant battle and soon they would need to start thinking long term about how they would make a life here. For now, though, that wasn't her problem. Kote followed her gaze and said under his breath, "They're so happy to eat that they are talking about electing you as alor." 

She scowled at him, "Did you tell them that's an idiotic idea?" 

"I thought I would wait and let you." 

He shifted her carefully off his lap and snapped his fingers to get the attention of the pack of children huddled on the opposite side of the forge. Her _ad_ gave the Mirialan boy he was curled up with a quick _kov'nyn_ and scrambled up to his feet. His little cheeks were hollowed out and his eyes were smudged with dark lines. 

He shared a look with Kote before he took up guard next to her side. He's too little to be so serious. Once Kote was gone, he bit his cheek worriedly.

"Does it hurt a lot?" 

" _Kat'ini_ , Dim'ika. It's just part of life." He nodded and fidgets nervously. She knew there's nothing he'd rather do right now than to throw himself into her and bury his face into her side like he always did when the world felt too big and frightening.

"Is there anything I can do?" 

"Have you eaten?"

He nodded again. 

"Good. I want you to eat some more. As much as you can." His lip trembled and he rubbed his middle. 

"It hurts." 

"I know, but I need you to get strong.” One day, they would rise up and take back what had been stolen from them. One day, soon they would get their vengeance and when that time came her _Aliit_ would be strong enough to overcome their enemies. It was only a matter of time. She reached out and took his small hand in hers and squeezed it tight. 

"Like _beskar_?"

The forge hissed and flickered, throwing his shadow large against the walls of the cave. In the haze she can almost see the man he'll grow into one day. 

"Yes _ner kar'tra_. Just like _beskar_ "


End file.
